The Crazy Pasta
by vixen213
Summary: Italy sure has made a mess of things, first pissing off Germany then getting Japan involved. Good grief. Hopefully Prussia can help clear things up a bit.


Hi! This is my first story here on so don't flame too harshly! All comments welcome! Thx bye.

The sound of boiling water and the smell of sizzling sauce made Italy's mouth water and he had to catch himself before he drooled on his pretty apron. No, this food was for Prussia and Germany and Japan, he couldn't ruin the Sunday meal he had promised to make for everyone, especially after he screwed up last time…

_"Italy! I thought I told you, no more pasta! We're eating vurst tonight and zat is final!"_

_Italy's eyes began to fog up, despite them not even being open, "But Doitsu, pasta is good for the soul! It makes everyone feel happy and cheer up their day! Especially during bad things like having to eat Germany's nasty wurst! I always feel better when I thick about all the yummy pasta and I can eat that crap without throwing up!"_

_ But apparently, Germany didn't share the same thoughts as Italy, in fact it seemed as though he'd gotten even angrier from his pasta speech. His face was a dark and violent shade of red and he was trembling with rage. "Italien," Germany gritted out between his teeth, his fingers curling up into claws, "You'd better run Italien, because if I catch you I vill make you regret every last word zat just came out of your mouth-" _

_ Italy didn't even give him a chance to finish the threat and began to sprint out of the room screaming bloody murder. Germany growled and gave chase, "Verdammte Italien, at least let me finish mien zreats! I svear I KILL you verdammte! I really will this time! I svear!" _

_ Italy ran around the house, desperately trying to escape the terrifying German that was hot on his heels for once. Italy opened his eyes and saw that up ahead Japan had come out of his office to see what all of the fuss was about. Italy ducked behind Japan and used his as a shield to hold off the enraged German. _

_ "Oh Dio, Japan! Japan! Help!Dio! Germany's gone absolutely insane! Per favore! Aiutami! Aiutami!" Italy begged to the flustered Japan. _

_ Germany, putting on a semblance of calm around Japan, straightened up and roughly demanded, "Hand over Italy! He needs to be punished for the horrible things he said about my vurst!"_

_ Japan's brows furrowed slightly, "Germany, while I understand that Italy might be a bit dense don't you think it's a bit much to chase him around the house like this? Haven't you ever heard of using your words rather than using your fists? Although, I guess fists would work too…"_

_ Germany's face dropped from anger to confusion to all-consuming fury within seconds, "Japan are you saying what I think you're saying? I svear to Gott…"_

_ Japan seemed even more bemused,"Well, if you're implying that I'm implying that you and Itlay got in a fight because he insulted your…vurst earlier, than you need to handle him like a man, then yes that is exactly what I'm saying."_

_ Germany pulled out a gun from out of nowhere and his face closely resembled Russia's, "Run. Now."_

_ Realizing the danger they were in, Italy grabbed the stunned Japan's hand and ran around the house once again screaming at the top of his lungs, only this time the sound was accompanied by the ferocious German growls and scared cries of a terrified Japan. They had almost escaped the wrath that was Germany via the front door when—_

_ "Kesesesese! Ze awesome me is home! Vest! Japan! Ita-cha! Vhere—OOF!" The surprised Prussian was tackled to the ground by two frantic nations and an furious assailant Germany. Prussia looked to see Italy openly sobbing in fear at the imminent punishment that was about to be inflicted and Japan was crying in fear from the mere expression of the enraged German. Prussia frowned and gently pushed the petrified nations off of him before standing and brushing off his clothes. Japan and Italy quickly crawled behind Prussia's legs, quivering in fear. _

_ Germany jumped up in his brother's face and roared, "GIVE ZEM TO ME NOW OR YOU SHALL ZEIR FATE, BRUDER!"_

_ Prussia calmly wiped the spittle off from his cheeks, "Speak more and spit less and I might be able to understand you. Kesese. But seriously, why are these two crying? What'd you do Vest?"_

_ The veins were buldging in Germany's neck, "ME!? ZIS IS ALL ZEIR FAULT AND IF THEY WISH TO LIE, ZEY VILL-!"_

_ "Ja, ja, I think zey get it Vest, they're in tears and at my feet. I don't care who started what, go back up to your office and do some papervork, I don't want to see you until you've calmed down and I've gotten zem to stop crying."_

_ Germany made angry, empty gestures before giving the two cowering nations evil looks and stomping off to his office. Prussia sighed and turned to the still-sobbing Axis countries, "Alright, Ita-chan, what'd you say to him? I doubt that Japan started this."_

_ "_OksoIwentuptotellGermanythatiwasmakingpastafordinn erandhegotreallymadandstartedtothreatenmesoIstarte drunningandhechasedandJapantriedfigureoutwhatwaswr ongandhegotmadsopulledoutagunandstartedchasinguswi thitandthenweranintoyouandhereweareGermany'sscary_!" Italy rambled out in one breath. Honestly to Japan it sounded like gibberish and there was no way that Prussia would be able to figure that out. I mean, that was just _so_ nonsensical and—_

_ "Oh, I see. Don't you remember what I told you about insulting Vest's cooking skills? He gets very upset when you do that." Prussia said calmly as if this was the norm and Germany always had to clean up messes that his brother made. But seriously, how did he understand that string of nonsense that went past Italy's mouth? It was hard to understand him on a regular basis, let alone with long run-on sentences like that._

_ "Next time, I'll make really good pasta with German sausages and yummy sauce and Germany won't hate me anymore!" Italy chirped happily._

And that was exactly what he was doing, making a Sunday feast. He heard the door open and slam and three sets of feet walking in the house. Laying out all the food on the table, Italy just hoped this would go well.


End file.
